Cloudy
by Jumping in Winter
Summary: Gray's thoughts concerning Juvia are cloudy at best and he could never completely shut her down. She never wanted to stop loving him. He didn't want her to.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>A cloudy night sky loomed over the town of Magnolia. A few droplets of rain fell here and there but ultimately refused to pour outright. Cracks formed in what was earlier in the day, massive black cloud threatening to bring the crack of thunder and the flash of lighting. It failed to do so this day. It was slowly clearing away. If you paid close attention and made an attempt to look up past the clouds, you would notice one or two stars shining brightly. One could compare them to mischievous fairies playing hide and seek with whoever was trying to look at them.<p>

It was, however a fairy, that was trying to get a glimpse of them. Not a real fairy, but he came close to being one. Well, as close as a human could. It was only in spirit. He belonged to the wizard's guild of Fairy Tail and was the resident ice-making champion of the guild. Well, champion would be really pushing it if you were to ask him. Yet, we're not and a blue-haired water mage insisted on calling him a champion that particular day. He suspected she was pushed into it by someone. Who, he didn't know, but he had one or two suspicions about the whole situation and the who's and why's. Gray Fullbuster was his name and he would rather not go by "Champion", "My Champion" or "Juvia's One True Champion".

It was actually pretty silly. Gray would do the smallest thing in the guild and Juvia would announce it. Her champion was sitting... Or drinking... Or walking. It was a bit cute at one point. She would follow his movement with a keen eye and immediately react where necessary. It got a touch creepy after a while though. Especially when, in her haste and eagerness, tripped and fell right into Gray's lap. Face first. Suffice to say, he reacted... Well, he reacted as any normal person would. She seemed to calm down a bit after that whole display. It seemed, to him at least, that she realized being too eager could end in a way you didn't want it too.

It was strangely forward for her. She had no qualms about expressing her devotion to him. Sure. She was just very attentive. More so than usual. It also put him in a bit of an awkward position. Should he react? Should he go like normal? He only reacted once though. He told her to quit it. She didn't listen. She just carried on looking more determined. When would she learn?

He supposed that never would be the answer. She really was as much a part of Fairy Tail as he was now. She wouldn't get fazed by whatever people told her. If she wanted something, nothing would stop her... And if you wanted to get specific, totally driven by her feelings. He admired her for that. She had grown from that solitary, cold girl he had met when Phantom Lord was a problem and she was a part of that team, the ele... Four elements... Or something. He couldn't remember exactly.

She was sweet in her own way, when she wasn't trying to impress him.

Right now, though, he loved her like he loved Cana or Mirajane. She was his friend and like a sister to him or that was what he kept telling himself.

The sky was clearing up nicely. One or two small slivers of a cloud remained.

Gray was lying on the riverbank with his hands locked behind his head, peering up into the abyss that was the night sky.

It was late into the night. He guessed it to be about midnight. He wanted to go home, fall into his bed and sleep until he couldn't anymore, but he had a bit of insomnia. Probably caused by thinking too much and well... When he went home earlier. He was a bit surprised to say the least.

He had stayed at Fairy Tail late, drinking with Cana and arm wrestling with Elfman, Mirajane also enlightened him about the drawbacks of cleaning floors with a cloth. Strange conversation he realized. But he was slightly buzzed and fuzzy so he didn't understand half of what she was saying. To be fair he did have a hand in the topic as he spilled his drink on the floor when Elfman hit him on his back as he lost to the bigger man for what seemed to be the hundredth time. They went on like that until Mirajane closed up for the night.

So then he was left to stumble home and sleep the night off. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who you were, he only found Juvia curled up at his door like a cat. In the cold. She deserved better in his opinion. Poor girl. A part of him was starting to wish he felt something more than kinship for her. He looked down at her peaceful face. Maybe a part of him was starting to feel something for her. He bit his tongue. Okay, he definitely had too much. Maybe it was time for him to settle it once and for all with her. She couldn't sleep outside in the night. That was taking it too far. She was disregarding her own well-being for him.

He tried to wake her by crouching down next to her sleeping form and poking her shoulder, breathing her name out as barely a whisper. She stirred for a moment, sighed a 'Gray-sama' and became still again. Gray massaged his forehead. He was not going to get anywhere in waking her up. How could she sleep in the cold like this? A better question is why was she sleeping there in the first place. He stood up, and opened his door slowly and carefully so as not to disturb Juvia. He crouched down again and put an arm around her shoulders and the other arm under her legs and lifted her up slowly. He figured that she might as well sleep inside where it was warm and comfortable. He carried her bridal style (Gray slightly cringed at how she would've reacted at this... Slightly) to his bed and laid her down gently. He got a blanket from a nearby closet and covered her with it. He took one last look and strode out his door.

Now he was here, looking at stars. They seemed so distant. Even from each other.

Gray rubbed his eyes and yawned. It was time to call it a night.

He stood up and folded his arms. The night sky was totally clear now and every star could be seen. The cosmos radiating. Blue swirled around with purple and red. It was beautiful. He climbed the small incline from the riverbank to the cobblestone road and started walking to his home.

He soon drew near to his door and opened it with a small click. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He tugged at his shirt. It was sent flying.

Gray walked to his bed. Juvia was still there snuggled into the blanket he covered her with. Her blue hair falling in front of her eyes as she lay on her side.

She looked almost fragile.

Gray scratched the back of his, annoyed. What was he thinking?

She was his friend. A battle partner. She could handle herself.

Then why did he have this overwhelming urge to touch her to make sure she wouldn't fall apart or disappear.

Gray shook his head trying to dismiss his thoughts. He took his pillow reaching over Juvia as she was currently using of the two on his bed, threw it onto the ground and laid down on his back.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to close himself off from the world.

He only saw Juvia in his mind's eye.

He opened his eyes wide. He won't be able to sleep like this. He glanced to his left where Juvia slept and her arm was hanging limply off the bed. She moved while she slept. He didn't know that.

Gray sat up and looked at her again. Why him? Of all the idiots in Fairy Tail. Why him?

He wasn't the strongest or the smartest. He wasn't the most skilled.

Gray stood up and sat next to her, picking her hand up in his.

He held her palm open and spoke up quietly, tracing a finger along the lines imprinted in her skin.

"Cana taught me how to fake palm readings when we were younger. She told me people would believe anything if you told them what they wanted to hear. I..." He paused. "Look Juvia. I'm going to be honest with you. You get all clingy and creepy and you are extremely extravagant in displaying your love of me. And it gets a little weird at times. But it's kinda grown on me."

"I don't... I think that the luckiest day of my life was when I met you. And after all the death and sacrifice in my life. You give me hope that something good can be attached to my name other than Fairy Tail. You are turning out to be the one thing that won't leave me. Even if I told you in nicer words to get lost." He paused as if to gauge her reaction. "Can I share a secret with you?"

Juvia didn't move, and the only sound emanating through the room during Gray's pause was Juvia's deep breathing.

Gray lowered his lips to her forehead.

"I'm starting to love you too."


End file.
